thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Packing Heat
Packing Heat is the seventh episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot It had only been a few days since the wildfire at Limesville, thus everyone at Steelhead Isle was still being antsy and cautious. But, the heat wave continued onward, and it was especially unbearable for one engine, Garrett. Garrett hasn't been feeling good for a few days, and the heat was just the icing on top of the cake. Since the wildfire, passenger numbers had gone down, so he had to work less, but it didn't help. "Ah! I feel like I'm burning up!" Complained Garrett one day. "You'll be fine, trust me." His driver said. "Some heat won't stop you, will it?" But, Garrett should of just stopped, as a few minutes later, they heard clanking noises, and then a snap. "Ah!" Gasped Garrett as he slowed down. His crew didn't know what happened until they saw what was behind them. The heat had warped what attached Garrett to the back steam engine, and it got so bad that it completely snapped. "Oh dear..." Muttered Garrett's driver. While listening to the crew arguing and passengers ranting, Garrett just sighed. "Just my luck. Who's gonna save me now?" There was one answer on who it could be, and he wasn't happy. Mask. "Just when I having a nice and calm nap, they need me to do work!" Said Mask as he bumped the coach full of workmen and started off. "Calm down, Mask. You'll give yourself a migraine." Advised Celeste. "I'll be fine." Replied a grouchy Mask. Celeste and Vernon stared at each other. "Someone's not in a good mood." Observed Vernon. Mask went on quickly, he never really liked the heat, or most things to be fully honest. "Come on, already!" He barked to the coach, who seemed like any minute now she would try to put on her brakes. Luckily, she didn't. Eventually, Mask reached the tunnel that Garrett broke down right outside of. "Oh, Mask! Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Garrett happily. "Yeah, let's get you to the Works." Groaned Mask. The workmen attached rope between Garrett and his back steam engine. Celeste and Vernon were to pick up the train and take it to the last destination. Upon heading to the works, it was mostly quiet, until Garrett spoke up. "I'm sorry, Mask. The heat got to me, and now you had to give up your nap." Mask was confused. "Garrett, I can nap any other day, it's fine." He replied. Upon dropping Garrett off, Mask seemed to give a smirk. "You know what, kid? You're alright. Still annoying, but you mean well." From Mask, that was a compliment. "Wow, thanks...?" Garrett said in confusion. The repairs didn't take long, and the next day, Garrett came back to the sheds that morning, and he couldn't help but smile at Mask. It may of not of looked like it, but Mask was actually happy, and grinned in return. Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes